


Aaron/Tom's 7 Days Of Music

by CraziesUnite, Fullmetal450



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/CraziesUnite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal450/pseuds/Fullmetal450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Pleasure to meet you all! My name is Amber, but for all intents and purposes for this little piece you can call me Aaron. My good friend and amazing RP partner FullMetal450 and I RP the characters involved.<br/>This bit was inspired by is inspired by OTPDisaster's 7 Days of Music prompts. Hope you all enjoy.<br/>Chapter one is inspired by the song Frontline by Pillar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Fight Song Or Battle Anthem (Aaron)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Pleasure to meet you all! My name is Amber, but for all intents and purposes for this little piece you can call me Aaron. My good friend and amazing RP partner FullMetal450 and I RP the characters involved.  
> This bit was inspired by is inspired by OTPDisaster's 7 Days of Music prompts. Hope you all enjoy.  
> Chapter one is inspired by the song Frontline by Pillar.

It had all started with a song.

One simple, stupid little thing set him into a spiral.

'It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet.'

Aaron's eyes widened as he heard the first line of the song coming from the stereo speakers. His frame went rigid as he looked to his husband.

"Aaron?" Tom asked softly, kneeling in front of him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

'It doesn't mean we can't learn from our pastAll the things that we might've done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along.'

"That song..." Aaron whispered softly. "It was our anthem, our war song."

He was startled for a moment when Tom suddenly wrapped his arms around him. Slowly, Aaron leaned into him, furrowing his brows at the blonde man above him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I--" Aaron frowned before sighing softly. "This was the song that the members of my squad sang over comms when we had nothing to do. It helped bring us all together."

He sighed softly as Tom's fingers ran gently through his hair and he told him stories about his military unit until the song was over.

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside We're on the frontline.'

"They are all probably dead now but they were good men." Aaron said softly.

Tom smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "So are you, they'd be proud of you, just like I am."

And that made all the difference in the world.


	2. Fight Song Or Battle Anthem (Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Undisclosed] by [N/A]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Seven Days of Music challenge as seen on Tumblr. Also written for my lovely roleplaying partner and darling, Amber.

He doesn't think he has a right to a battle anthem. He's not Aaron. He's not a soldier, or a fighter. He's thrown a few punches, fought a few times. Gotten hit. But it's always over stupid shit, or only for play fighting. Maybe he's over analyzing what the phrase 'fight song' means. It could just mean that he gets excited when a specific song plays. Just feels pumped up. That'd mean he should just pick something from his running playlist. But he can still see Aaron stiffen at his song, at the song that was important to him. A fight song isn't just something like that. So he imagines songs, and he keeps thinking of ones that are artistic and fantastic and beautiful. How can he ever lay claim to any of them? Ask him, and he'll just list off some popular song he recently heard on the radio, and smile and laugh, and say it just gets Jim loving. But nothing stirs his soul more than songs of fantastic worlds and long quests to do what is right. It's the songs about challenging yourself and doing all kinds of interesting things for the sake of bettering yourself, those are the ones that move him, the way they're supposed to for any listener. He'll lie and say something about Nicki Minaj, or Beyonce, or some other big artist with their own fantastic songs, but it's only because he is boring and adventures and journeys don't happen to people like him. They're the things of fantasy, and he learned a long time ago that fantastic stories are nice and lovely, but believing in them is childish, and he had to learn as a child of what he was and who he was and what all that meant. That meaning includes nothing like a battle song.


	3. Love Theme (Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Cross' love theme... It Must Be Love by Alan Jackson.

Aaron smiled happily as he flitted about the kitchen, singing while he cooked.

"It must be love,  
It must be love,  
Fall a sparrow,  
Fly like a dove,  
You must be the dream I've been dreaming of,  
Oh what feeling,  
It must be love."

He sang happily as he flipped pancakes, grinning and tossing Sammy a small piece of bacon that he'd already made.

"Sammy, go wake daddy up for me." He said with a grin.

He smiled as he watched the dog trot off to do just that. Aaron continued to hum softly until he heard Tom yelp from the bedroom.

"You okay baby?" He called curiously.

Aaron laughed softly as Tom walked to the kitchen with a soft huff.

"Your dog just slobbered all over my face." He grumbled, sitting at the table.

"Sorry, that's my fault." Aaron said with a sheepish grin, handing him a towel before turning back to the food.

He went back to humming softly and bobbing around to the beat.

'Seeing you in my dreams,   
holding you close to me   
Oh, what else can it be?   
It must be love.'

As he thought about the words to the song he smiled a bit. They weren't a very conventional couple, but they meshed well together. He always wanted to hold Tom close and make sure he was safe and happy. Aaron had never felt this way, not even with the Doc.

He knew what it was from the beginning though. The ex-agent had fallen hard and fast for this sweet man, and he was bound and determined to never let him go.

A wide smile touched his lips as he placed a plate of pancakes and cup of coffee in front of Tom, leaning down to briefly kiss his lips.

Tom raised a brow and Aaron just grinned and turned back to make his own pancakes.

"It must be love,  
It must be love,  
Fall a sparrow,  
Fly like a dove,  
You must be the dream I've been dreaming of,  
Oh what feeling,  
It must be love."

He sang happily, humming a few bars here and there. Tom chuckled and laughed softly.

"I love you too, you dork." He said softly.

And Aaron fell a little more in love with him, like he knew he would every day.


	4. Love Song (Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I Need by AWOLNATION

The song starts soft and easy, a lot more so than some of their others. It's gentle and accidentally makes him nostalgic. Makes things feel lighter and easier than most days. "All I need is life, love, with you." The idea behind those words is sweet and cheesy and he wants to hum it constantly to Aaron, but fuck if he doesn't hate his own voice.

Maybe it's not /really/ a love song. It's got some self deprecating parts, and it has moments where it's more cynical, and it sounds...clingy, and maybe that's why he keeps it to himself, but...

Hearing that song makes him kind of happy, makes his heart feel a little heavier in a way that's somehow lighter than normal. A weight he wants and needs to be happy.

Even the first lines make him think of Aaron, because every day he wakes up to his sleeping or reading husband, he laughs a little to himself. Maybe his childhood actually was shitty, and karma is working itself out. Maybe this is a cruel joke and some day Aaron is going to leave him, and it'll be horrible and pathetic and he'll never love again.

But he tries not to linger on that, and focus instead on the curve of Aaron's mouth when his husband realizes he's being stared at again.

Focus on the way Aaron looks at him, even when they're just brushing their teeth, and Tom is making dumb faces in the mirror to flash himself all his teeth. That way that translates into toothpaste filled smiles, if not for the brush in his mouth.

Focus on the way Aaron hums when he tries to help with the cleaning, then laughs when Tom bustles him away, muttering that it helps clear his mind, so he likes doing it all.

Focus on Aaron's kisses when Tom makes a new dessert, or an old dessert, or anything. The kisses when he's sleepy, when he's kissing one of their babies, when he's doing menial things that, for some inexplicable reason, make his husband soft and playful and affectionate, and into the opposite of the dangerous former soldier he's supposed to be.

Focus on how he married the greatest guy the thinks he'll ever know, but that guy doesn't see it. It's a little endearing. Worrying. But it's Aaron's way and Tom's similar, if not worse, so he just smiles and relishes in the fact that he knows Aaron is the best.

Focus on Aaron when he moves, when he dances, when he sings, when he lies there, relaxed and happy, when their bodies move together and they learn each other, when their lips touch, when Aaron is softly snarky, when he traces Tom's tattooa, when he shaves, when he eats, when he kisses Sammy's head and sneaks her extra treats, when he does that with all their babies, when he introduces Tom as his husband and oh god, he doesn't think there'll ever be a nicer phrase to say than 'This is my husband, Aaron,' and...there's so much, so many things he wants to keep trapped in his memory forever, spaces filled with bad things that he wishes he could replace with his husband's beautiful face and smile and everything about him. But he can't, so whenever he feels those bad things and bad thoughts won't go away, he just reminds himself.

Focus on Aaron.

Focus on Aaron, and on how, though Tom will never really say anything, he does believe that Aaron--and their little animal family--is really all that he'll ever need.


	5. Childhood Memory (Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever seen the movie The Sting then you should know this one.  
> The Entertainer by Joplin

As the first few notes hit the crisp air of the morning Aaron couldn't help grinning like a little kid. His eyes lit up as he led Tom through the throngs of people on the street.

The little carnival was to raise money for something, he couldn't remember what but at the moment it didn't matter. He was looking for something, pausing long enough to buy them both cotton candy.

When he found what he was looking for his eyes widened in wonder. There was a child sitting at the piano on the stage playing the song. His sense of wonder only grew as he watched and listened, the music bringing a slew of childhood memories.

The first time he heard the song he and his mother had snuck out to go to a carnival that has been in town. He'd had fun riding rides and eating the interesting foods. He and his mom had had so much fun that day, it was one of his happiest memories.

Afterwards he had tried to learn how to play the song so he could make his mom smile, that's why he was so amazed as he watched the kid play. Aaron knew how hard it was to learn so it made him kind of proud of the kid.

He grinned at Tom as the song ended and pulled him off so he could share some of the things that made him happiest during his childhood, and hopping they made him as happy as he was.


	6. Childhood Memory (Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman

When he turned ten years old, his brother called him an antisocial freak who had no friends. He sobbed to his mother, and within twenty-four hours,  he was being led around four different schools and put in the fifth grade with a shiny set of new supplies, and only half of an idea of what being in school actually meant.

 

It was a nice school, with shiny floors and tall teachers. They were chattering away about how much fun he would have, and how lucky he was to come on Friday. He was ushered into a classroom, given a locker and a pat on the head, and pushed in front of a group of strangers roughly his age.

 

“This is Tommy Andrews,” the teacher said, smiling sweetly and resting her hand on his head. The smile quickly vanished when Thomas smacked her hand away and gave her a silent glare. “I-I’m sorry, Tommy, but we do not hit other--”

 

“Please do not call me that,” he said, huffing and clutching his backpack closer to his chest. “My name is Thomas!”

 

She sighed, smile turning more irritated than welcoming. “Of course. Take your seat, Thomas.”

One of the girls piped up, “He hasn’t told us about himself!”

  
Thomas glared at her, scowling. “I don’t want to!”

  
“Thomas, sit down, and do not yell. Shannon, you can learn about Thomas at lunch or recess.”

 

Francisco always said that games were about establishing dominance. Thomas glared at the girl, walking towards his desk and past hers, knocking her pencil bag off with his bag and giving a sweet smile. “Sorry,” he said insincerely, setting his stuff on his desk and sitting primly. When some of his classmates would turn and stare at him, he would snarl noiselessly at them.

 

After almost an hour of children turning to look, and of Thomas has made certain to show his distaste and disinterest in them.

 

This was a big mistake.

 

* * *

 

Apparently Fridays were special, and recess and lunch were combined to make time for a...fantastic school spirited movie time.

 

Movies were nice, when seen in silence, but there were too many students, too many words, too many people who’d seen this Toy Story thing, and he couldn’t focus enough. Feigning an urgent need to go to the bathroom, he bolted from the auditorium and down the hall.

 

Thomas turned the corner, stopping in shock when he saw a boy lying in the middle of the empty hallway. He stared for a moment before he approached slowly, eyeing the bathroom before he looked down at the boy.

 

Large brown eyes stared back at him through thick rimmed glasses. “Did you know that cat pee glows under a blacklight?” He nodded vaguely, spreading his fingers up at Thomas. “And goldfish have like really short attention spans, like shorter than me!” He giggled, wiggling his fingers. “That’s why I’m not in the movie. I make everyone nervous ‘cause I can’t sit still.”

Thomas watched him in silence before he reached out and touched his fingers to the other boy’s. “Why can’t you sit still?”

 

The boy laughed, tangling their fingers together and swinging them slightly. “Attention deficit hyperactive disorder! Or hyperactivity. Something.” He smiled, tugging on Thomas’s fingers.

 

Kneeling by the other, he sighed and held onto his hand. “I had to pee,” he said softly, trying for an explanation, but failing when he realized how desperate he’d been to escape the crowd of students and how they all seemed to have seen that movie before.

 

“You should sit with me instead,” the other boy murmured, smiling knowingly up at him. “The floor is cold.”

 

“You should get up, then…”

 

The boy laughed, shaking his head and pulling harder on Thomas’s hand. “No! You can make it warm, that’s what friends do!” The boy scooched over, grinning. “I’m your friend, er, my name is  Graham!”

 

Thomas stared at him for a moment, frowning slightly and lying down next to him. “Like the cracker?” He moved as close as he could to Graham, smiling gently. “Right?”  
  


Graham smiled back at him brightly, sighing and staring up at the ceiling. “Right! I’m a cracker,” he giggled.

 

He began to hum a tune Thomas didn’t know, but it was soft and happy and he relaxed at it, and he’d never really had a friend and they were weird but this one was nice and their hands were warm and no one had ever held his hand like this. He never wanted to let go.

 

“You’ve got a friend in me. You’ve got a friend in me."

 


	7. Secret Wish Or Desire (Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: My Wish by Rascal Flatts

Aaron loved to sing, Tom knew that better than anyone. And so, being his crazy self... He dragged Tom to a karaoke bar.

He grinned as he stepped into the dimly lit establishment, before smiling sheepishly nacho at Tom.

"Come on! It'll be fun." He crooned softly as he lightly tugged his husband's sleeve.

Aaron pulled him to a table that was center-stage and immediately went to sign up to sing. Then he sat across from Tom and ordered two strawberry daiquiris even though he knew the other man probably wouldn't drink his.

He sipped happily at his own as he listened to everyone else song until they called his name. Aaron gave Tom a small wink as he headed up on stage.

He smiled softly as the first strings of music filled the air and he looked right at Tom as he started to sing.

"I hope the days come easy,  
And the moments pass slow,   
And each road leads you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
If one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walking til you find the window,  
And if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile...

But more than anything, more than anything,   
My wish, for you,   
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to,   
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,   
You never need to carry more than you can hold,   
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,   
I hope you know somebody loves you,  
And wants the same things too,   
Yeah, this, is my wish."

He sang softly, trying to convey everything that he wanted for Tom. To convey that he wanted Tom to be happy no matter what. His happiness was all that mattered to Aaron after all, even if his happiness was somewhere else. But he believed Tom when he said he was happy, and that made him happy as well.

He wanted to give Tom everything and he would do his damnedest to keep him happy for as long as they both lived.


	8. Secret Wish Or Desire (Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody To Love by Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short.

All of his life, he’s been called clingy.

Ex-boyfriends, ex-lovers, family members, friends, all of them have at one point mentioned how desparate for attention and affection he is. It’s hurt some times, amused him other times, and most times simply just been what he considers himself. He’s a jellyfish, a sloth, a starfish, a leech, a lot of names for someone who simply wants to hold onto someone special and never let go.

He doesn’t know if it’s actually true, if he’s got a problem with wanting to stick to someone, but he knows that he’s always wanted someone who will never say that about him, never become annoyed with the affection he wants to give and needs to receive to be happy.   
  
He fails at finding that someone for himself, time and time again. He goes out with the worst of people because they’re willing to deal with it to an extent.

He wants that special someone that’ll be his person to love. Not the way animals are. In a different way. A romantic way that sweeps him off his feet and lets him feel like every sappy romance song ever can be true. But he can’t find them.

And then that special someone found him instead.

All he wants is somebody to love. And for the rest of his life, that person is going to be Aaron.

 


	9. A Song For Dark Times (Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Life Is Like A Boat by Rie Fu

Rain. It always had a way of bringing him down.

He sighed as he looked out the window, humming along to a song that was... well a little depressing, but those had a tendency of lifting his mood.

Nobody knows who I really am,  
I never felt this empty before,  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?'

As he listened to the words a soft smile came over his lips as he looked over to a picture on the shelf. It was one of him and Tom that someone had taken while they were on their honeymoon. They looked so happy, even though they were just shopping when it was taken. He'd made an Indian style dinner that night and laughed whenever Tom dropped bits of his curry rice.

'Nobody knows who I really am,  
Maybe they just don't give a damn,  
But if I ever need someone to come along,  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong.'

The memory made him much happier, as did the song as he thought about the words. There was only one answer to each question the words posed; Tom. Just being around Tom was a comfort, he tended to have a calming effect on him. Aaron knew if there was one person in the world he could be strong for it was Tom; his angel, his saving grace.

'I want you to know who I really am,  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you,  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong.'

One day, when he knew that nobody would ever come after them, Aaron hoped that he could tell Tom everything about who he really was. Everything about Kenneth and everything about Aaron, both of whom were one and the same but at the same time two completely different people. And maybe one day he could be /everything/ that Tom wanted. Right now though, he was just happy to be on this little 'boat' ride with Tom, in any way that they were together, he'd be happy for all eternity.

'And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore.'

He could see a perfect ending somewhere down the road, and that's what he wanted more than anything. His happy ending with the man he loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you liked it...
> 
> Each of these chapters are stand alone responses to the prompts in OTPDisaster's blog on Tumblr for 7 Days of Music, and may or may not be out of the original order.
> 
> Either way we hope you enjoy.


End file.
